


Good Girl

by sempre_balla



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Feelings Realization, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sempre_balla/pseuds/sempre_balla
Summary: “Do you think you can treat us like pets?” Lethe asks, her voice authoritative.“N-no, ma’am,” Jill replies.“Then why in the Goddess’ name did you call me a good girl in the middle of the battlefield?”





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> tiny warm-up drabble that I did real fast so don't expect the most polished thing. still hope you enjoy!!  
> happens after their a support, but no spoilers

Jill is sitting on the ground, her knees tucked under her rear and her hands clenched over her thighs. Her posture is stiff and she’s looking ahead with a blank expression, sweating profusely. In front of her, a laguz paces left and right, her arms crossed over her chest and her feet digging into the ground with each step. This laguz is Lethe, who suddenly stops dead in her tracks and faces Jill, staring her down from her standing position and making her feel very, very small—regardless of her smaller stature.

“Do you think you can treat us like pets?” Lethe asks, her voice authoritative.

“N-no, ma’am,” Jill replies. She inwardly curses herself for the stutter.

“Are you sure?” Lethe leans into Jill’s personal space, and it takes the wyvern rider every ounce of self-discipline she has not to lean away from her. “Because it kind of sounded like you were speaking to a mutt you owned, not a fellow member of the same army.”

“I wasn’t— I just—”

Lethe narrows her eyes.

“It’s because I’m a laguz, isn’t it?”

“No!” Jill leans forward when she speaks, and her forehead bumps with Lethe’s. Lethe doesn't even flinch, but the impact hurts a surprising amount and it makes Jill bring her hands to her forehead. “Ow!”

“You should know better than to try to pull a bare-handed attack on a laguz, you foolish girl,” Lethe huffs. The words make Jill’s head shoot up again, her eyes widening.

“I wasn’t trying to…”

“I know,” Lethe cuts in, her lips quirking up slightly. Was that a joke? Was she messing with her? Jill doesn’t have time to ponder more about it because Lethe is right up in her face again, as serious as before. “Then why in the Goddess’ name did you call me a good girl in the middle of the battlefield?”

Jill looks away when she feels a blush rising up to her cheeks. There had been so many ballistae in the previous battle, and even though Lethe herself needed to be wary of them, she had rushed in when she saw one aiming at Jill’s wyvern, killing the archer that was maneuvering it instantly. And seeing a laguz doing something like that, rushing headlessly into danger to protect her, had turned her emotions into a weird incoherent jumble.

So she’d stabbed a swordsman aiming at Lethe with her spear, and then she’d turned to the laguz to call her a good girl, which, mind you, she had regretted instantly.

“Is it because I am smaller than you?” Lethe demands after a few seconds of silence. “I’ll let you know I am much older than I look, and definitely older than you are. You beorc have pitiful lifespans.”

“N-no,” Jill says, shaking her head. As embarrassing as the truth is, she has long since discarded her hurtful beorc pride. “I just… you saved me and I-I wasn’t thinking. I was very grateful. I still am, I don’t know why I said that.”

Lethe’s frown becomes quizzical, and she suddenly squats down, getting on eye-level. Jill gulps, darting her eyes all over the place. She doesn’t know what’s gotten into the other girl with getting right in her personal space when she used to avoid her like the plague before. It’s troubling, because Lethe smells surprisingly nice and her intense violet eyes make Jill feel breathless.

“You mentioned you were indoctrinated into hating the laguz since childhood,” Lethe says. When Jill nods, she goes on. “I suppose your brain is still catching up with what you know now.”

Jill blinks in surprise. She was expecting to get scolded and then left alone, but then again, Lethe always exceeds her expectations. After all, she was the one who had offered her hand in friendship, showing Jill empathy when she had needed it most.

“I… I guess so…” she mumbles, unsure.

Lethe pinches her cheeks, hard. Jill whimpers and brings her hands up to her face, but before she can say anything, the cat is already walking away. Jill stays at her retreating figure, dumbfounded.

Her cheeks still burn when she walks into her tent, but not because she’s been pinched there.

 

* * *

 

Jill digs her heels into the sides of her wyvern, forcing it to fly as fast as it can. She tugs on the rains when it gets to the perfect spot, and she twists her body to throw her spear at an enemy mage. It pierces his body from behind, and she sighs in relief when a Bolganone tome falls from his hands.

Lethe stares at her in surprise from the other side of the corpse. She blinks a couple of times before giving the wyvern rider a small smile.

“Good girl,” Lethe says.

Later on, when Mist is checking Jill for injuries, she has to reassure that no, she doesn’t have a fever, being so red in the face means nothing, don’t worry, Mist, it’ll pass.

At least that’s what she hopes, because having her first crush in the middle of a war is definitely not ideal.

 

(It does not go away, but as it turns out, Jill is surprisingly okay with that.)

**Author's Note:**

> I miss these two so much I'll never forgive intsys for separating them for all of radiant dawn


End file.
